Aggrivated to aroused
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: Vegeto is bored out of his mind in the fusion dimension when Gogeta arrives to supplie him with some * Action *, Gogeta/Vegeto!


Title: Aggrivated to aroused

Pairing: Vegeto/Gogeta

Disclaimer: I do not own The DB universe

Summary: Vegeto is bored out of his mind in the fusion dimension when Gogeta arrives to supplie him with some Action

--

Vegeto yawned as he stretched out onto his back. The grass felt damp through his clothes but he didnt care. He hated his life, it was so fucking boring. Vegeto lived in the fusion dimension where all beings created from fusion lived. But he was not suppose to be there, he was born via Goku and Vegeta fusing from the potera earrings. He was suppose to have a permanent life, but when he was swallowed by Buu he was seperated back to his original forms and thrown into this god forsaken place. The fusion dimension consisted of a mountanious terrain, a valley with a large waterfall, grassy and beautiful. It made the saiyan sick to his stomache, he desired battle. To test and hone his skills, to fight a strong opponent. Vegeto was not the only person in the dimmension no, but he was byfar the strongest. Fighting Gotenks had lost it's interest a long time ago, the brat was strong yeah. But he defeated himself with those riddiculous techniques, and his annoying attitude that he can take anyone. Vegeto beat the crap out of the kid everytime they sparred. He cracked his knuckles in aggrivation " Come on give me a challenge, anyone ".

" How about I give you a challenge? ". Vegeto was on his feet in an instant facing the source of the dual voice. The figure in front of him was eerily identical to himself. Just his clothes that were the difference. The man wore white pants with a blue sash tied around his waist, and a black and orange vest. His hairy was spiky and blonde, his body bulging with muscles.

Vegeto grinned, reconizing a fellow saiyan. The guys power level was pretty high making Vegeto very happy.

" Names Gogeta. Your like me " said the figure a serious look on his face. Vegeto found his eyes wandering over Gogetas muscular body and quickly chastised himself for it.

.

" Were both born from Goku and Vegeta, but by different ways I surmise. I was born from the potera earrings, and yourself ". Against his will his eyes zeroed in on Gogeta's groin where there was an unmistakable bulge portruding.

Gogeta's stoic face spit into a grin " The fusion dance. What are you looking at? ".

Vegeto blushed slightly, but quickly recovered with an arrogant remark

" Just looking at your inferior power level and wondering if your worth my time ". Gogeta cracked his knuckles

" Guess your going to have to find out ". Both Saiyans immediately dropped into fighting stances. An intense staring contest insued for twelve seconds. A leaf fell from a tree and the moment it hit the ground the area exploded with a burst of power. The two saiyans appeared in the air throwing rapid lightning fast punches and kicks at each other. Vegito smirked as he blocked one of Gogeta's punches

" Heh, your pretty good. Guess I should start taking you seriously. SUPER VEGETO!! ". Gogeta was knocked back by the sudden flair up of Vegeto's aura as he power up to super saiyan. He didnt waste an instant. He fired a rapid barrage of ki blast at the vest wearing saiyan. Gogeta dodged the attacks firing his own attacks at Vegeto. Gogeta suddenly felt a presence behind him and turned to see Vegeto's fist connect with his jaw sending flying backwards.

" Time for the end " said Vegeto putting both hands in front " **FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!! **". A compact bright white ball the size of Vegeto himself, with a bluish glow surrounded by a blue aura, with blue electricity streaking around it formed. Vegeto fired it at Gogeta. The attack hit Gogeta head-on exploding creating a gigantic explosion!

Vegeto smiled cockily " A pity ". denisens of the fusion dimension can't be killed because they don't truly exist.

Vegeto waited for the smoke cloud to dissipate. When it did nothing, it revealed nothing.

" You looking for someone? " came a voice behind him. Vegeto whirled around to face Gogeta. Vegeto noted that the vest wearing saiyan, Gogeta's body had gotten even more muscular and larger, brown fur covered his body leaving a U shape at his chest, his hands were bare as well. His hair had grown out into a wild firery mane, and portruding from his back side was a long tail.

Vegeto gulped, he was hot before but now he was frigging sexy as all hell.

Gogeta smirked " You have that look on your face again. You must really want me ".

Vegeto purpled with rage and embarrasment. " FUCK YOU!! " he screamed raising his right arm up " Ki no Tsurugi: Spirit sword!! A blade of ki formed around his right hand. He swung his arm in an arc-slash motion, the spirit sword elongating. But the sword went right through Gogeta, as if it were hitting air. Vegeto was shocked " _His speed is great. But I'm faster!! "_

Vegeto power up and rocketed toward the hairy saiyan. He aimed a roundhouse kick at Gogetas head but felt no solid contact.

" Missed!! " yelled Gogeta from the spot Vegeto had just been floating at. Vegeto growled and rushed back over he punched the other fused saiyan in the gut but Gogeta appeared over head sticking his tngue out " Nenene ".

At this point Vegeto was shaking with anger " WILL YOU FUCKING HOLD STILL YOU GOOFBALL RETARD!! "

Vegeto felt someone tap him on the shoulder and whisper in his ear " Aww if you wanted me close all you had to do was ask ". Vegeto felt his body shiver, Gogeta's words were so husky and sex filled. Vegeto droped his guard for a second, but it was enough. Gogeta shoved Vegeto hard sending toward the ground, smashinging into it creating a giant crater. Vegeto grumbled to himself as he started to rise, not at all hurt, he rose to stand but a large hand on the back of his neck and anothere on the small of his back kept him in place, on all fours.

" Hey let go of me!! " demanded Vegeto angry and aroused. He heard Gogeta chuckle which pissed him off even more. But anger vanished as Gogeta leaned forward and licked his ear. Vegeto felt a wave of hot pleasure tingle through his body.

" Admit it you wan't me " Gogeta spoke seductively " You want me to fuck you ". He moved his hand down Vegetos back to his ass and carresed it " You wanna be my Uke? ". Vegeto tried to resist, tried to power up and throw the other man off him, but Gogetas big hand rubbing over his arse was quickly stripping away his resistance.

" Yes " he said, barely above a whisper. Gogeta smirked

" Yes what? " his other hand traveled down to Vegetos groin and grabbed his hardening cock.

" I want to be your Uke! " Vegeto moaned out. Humiliation was a distant affair for Vegeto as Gogeta attacked his neck. Sucking, nibbling at it, his hot breath steaming the other mans skin. Suddenly Gogeta tore Vegetos gi clear off. Vegeto shivered as the cool air hit his bare skin. Gogeta sucked on some of his fingers slicking them with saliva. Vegeto still had mixed feelings about this. Not the sex itself, as to the thought of being the Uke. He supposed it was due to the two personalitys that made him up. Goku is a Seme and Vegeta is an Uke, both clashing in his head at what to do. But the moment he felt Gogetas middle finger slip into his hole, Vegeta won. Vegeto gasped at the foreign sensation. Gogeta slid the finger in deeper searching for that one spot. He knew he found it when Vegeto let out a loud moan and he continued to hit that spot over and over again, sliding his index finger in. Vegeto pushed back on Gogetas fingers, he had never felt domething like this before, so good. Gogeta did circular motions and scissors moves expanding Vegetos opening for the coming event. He pulled his fingers out and flipped Vegeto onto his back. Crawling on top of him he claimed the other mans mouth in a passionate, bruising kiss. There tongues dueled for control but Vegeto quickly submitted to the other man, enjoying his skillful tongue. He tugged at Gogetas vest, desiring to see the other man naked. Gogeta broke the kiss and stood up. He flung his vest off fully exposing his rippling hairy upper body. Vegeto rose to his knees and fumbled with the mans pants, fianly ripping them off in pure annoyance. Vegetos mouth hit the ground. The guy was just as hairy below as he was above, but what really got Vegetos attention was the equipment Gogeta was sporting. His cock was massive, in lenghth it was approximately 15-inches, and the mega thick, he was uncut, the foreskin covering his large head. Vegeto barely realized his mouth was salavating. He swallowed it loudly and looked up into Gogetas smirking face. " Suck it " was all that was said.

Vegeto did not need to be told twice. He grabbed the hard dick flicked his tongue across the head, pulling the fore skin back. Gogeta llet out a loud groan as Vegetos hot mouth enveloped his member. Vegeto relaxed his throat, swallowing the cock down his throat. The red haired saiyan clenched the ones shoulders as he was deepthroated. Vegetos head bobbed furiously sucking Gogetas cock like it was a fruit flavored popsickle. He reached up and pawed the other mans balls abit, lost in the taste of Gogetas cock. Gogeta was panting and gasping, he couldnt take it anymore, he needed to fuck now. Pulling Vegeto off of his dick he moved the man back into there orginal position, all fours, and moved behind him. Gogeta stroked his dick a bit, making sure he was steel hard. Vegeto was trembling with anticipation, he seriously wanted this.

" This is gonna hurt you know " said Gogeta grupping Vegetos hips. Vegeto scoffed at that

" Whats pain to a saiyan? ".

Gogeta nodded his head, his restraint dwindling away. He pressed the fat bulbousy head of his cock against Vegetos hole and gave a firm push forward, pushing past the tight ring of muscle. Vegeto gasped, Gogeta shoved eight more inches in and Vegeto gritted his teeth. Pain was one thing but this was an entirely different thing. He didnt even have time to fully adjust to it as Gogeta bottomed out. They held still, Gogeta enjoying the tight heat, and Vegeto in utter agony.

" Whats pain to a saiyan? Guess yor not much of a saiyan them " Gogeta chuckled breathlessly as he started to retract his member. Vegeto opened his mouth to retaliate, but instead of an insult a moan escaped as Gogeta slammed back intohim, hitting his prostate deadon making pleasure flood his body. The red haired man pulled out again then thrusted back, in and out, in and out. Vegetos hole was adjusted and craving more it needed it hard and rough.

" DAMMIT, FUCK ME LIKE A SAIYAN FOR KAMI'S SAKE!! " .

Gogeta grins wickedly He withdraws completely out of Vegeto for a second then thrust back in HARD. All sense is gone and Gogeta pounds into Vegeto like a saiyan. Vegeto grunted against Gogetas thrust, digging his nails into the ground as Gogeta set a wild pace. Hammering his giant cock into Vegeto. The other man squirmed in pleasure, feeling Gogetas thick cock slide in and out of him was paradise. He started to rock his hips back matching Gogetas fierce pace. Gogeta leaned forward and sucked on Vegetos neck and increasing his pace. Beads of sweat sprouted all over there moving bodies, which soon bloomed into streams running all over. A loud slapping sound of flesh against flesh rivaled the wild screams and howls that erupted from the two frenzied saiyans. Gogeta decided to change positions. He pulled out of Vegeto and layed on his back. Vegeto quckly straddled his hips and sunk back down onto the hairy mans throbbing flesh. Growling in bliss, he rode Gogetas cock wildly. Bouncing up and down with ease. Gogeta grabbed his hips and drove upward with even more force. Vegeto ground down hard as well, his mind turned to mush with each violent strike at his prostate. He grabbed at Gogetas large pecks, flicking his nippes and screaming louder at the brutal pace it brings from the man beneath him. " Yeah ride my cock! " Gogeta growled. Vegetos ass was so hot and tight and he was working his ass muscles to clench his pole. " Fuck meee, oh god ahhh,ahhh, Harder, I want you harder!! " Vegeto moaned, deliriouswith pleasure. Gogeta sat up and lunged forward so he was on top of Vegeto. He wrapped Vegetos legs around his waist and plowed into him. There bodies writhed with pleasure, the air around them crackled with Ki as they raised there power levels to make the fuck even more intense. Vegeto ran his hands down Gogetas well muscled back, the pleasure was growing as he felt Gogetas cock thicken inside his, expaning in length. His body getting even bulkier. There mouths met, cutting off there cries of pleasure. Vegetos hands moved down Gogetas back till he brushed his tail, he traced a finger along it and felt Gogetas body tremble. Tearing his mouth away, he grinned at the man above him and gripped the base of his tail. Gogetas body froze instantly. Vegeto started stroking it, enjoyin the look on the red haired mans face. He gripped it hard also clenching his hole around Gogetas monster cock. This snapped Gogeta out of his trance. " You are going to pay for that ooh " No more time for for words. Gogeta forced his power level to rise even more and Vegeto followed suit. Vegeto could barely keeps his grip on the tail. Gogeta pounded into him with rough abandon. His dick had grown to an extremely pleasurable size. Vegeto strokes Gogetas tail in the same pace. Each thrust made the air explode. Vegto could feel his orgasm approaching, his cock was painfully erect. Trapped his and Gogetas stomaches. But he couldnt reach it, nor did he want to. He wanted nothing else then Gogetas cock in his ass, fucking him hard, fast, deep, and HARD, his cock bloaing signaling his own finish. With one last thrust from both of them they came. Gogeta exploded stream after stream of sperm into nito Vegetos arse and Vegeto coated there six-packs. Intense pleasure seized them, there ki exploding the surrounding area. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ".

Five minutes later, there orgasms subside. They lay there breathing hard. Gogeta had gropped out of SSJ4 form. His body shrunk down considerably. Vegeto came out of his sex haze first.

" Wow...that was...wild!! ". Gogeta raised his head up smiling

" Yeah it was " He kissed Vegeto sweetly on the mouth. Vegeto ran a hand through Gogetas hair.

" Why are you still a super saiyan? ".

Gogeta shrugged " Thats my natural color ". He looked around " We really trashed this place ".

Vegeto shrugged " It'll fix itself, but more importantly, how about round two? ".

" I won the fight you know " he smirked at Vegetos flustered look. He powered back up to SSJ4 his smirk widening as the flustered Vegeto quickly became horny Uke Vegeto!!

END

This was my Dragon ball related fic, please review!!


End file.
